With the ever increasing number of communication devices or user equipments (UEs) connected to cellular networks, also the amount of traffic on radio interface of cellular networks is expected to grow further. In particular, with respect to machine type communication (MTC), it is possible that—while the overall traffic increases—the amount of traffic per device decreases.
In such a scenario, employing shared reoccurring resources on the radio interface is a viable option to handle the increasing traffic. Typically the shared reoccurring resources are prospectively allocated to a plurality of communication devices connected to the cellular network and are persistent for a certain period of time.
However, typically employing shared radio resources causes an increased likelihood of collisions. Collision can increase latency of transmission, increase a need for control signaling, and can, therefore, reduce the overall user experience.